burning lungs
by silenceismynature
Summary: Train is ill. one day he goes to school and collapses but who rescues him and what happens next. sXt Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Bruised cat

**Hey guys it's nice to see you. My name is A whisper from your maiden and this is my first fic. I am a huge fan of Black Cat so I have a tendency to refere the fans as Black Kittens. Also in this fic Saya is alive. I hope you like this fic and I leave you with the first chapter :3.**

**!£^*_+!"£$%^&*()_+!"£$%^&*()_+"£$%^&*()_+"£$%^&*()_+!"£$%^**

Chapter one - bruised cat

To be a burden is bad. Burdening a friend is sinful. I don't want to hurt my friends. He hurts me more then they would. I'll be fine. I wish it was true.

I felt terrible. Guess I was sick. My father had a tendency to beat me to a pulp while my mother went out to work. She works in an ally-way along with many other girls. They all wear skimpy clothing and crap loads of make-up. My dad beats me up mostly when he is drunk. He swears and tells me that IM meaningless. I already know its true. If it wasn't than I wouldn't only have one friend. Dads are meant to be kind... so I've heard but my opinion doesn't matter does it.

Where was I, oh yeah, I felt terrible. I woke up limp and weak. It hurt to breath and I had no money so there was nothing I could do about it. I got changed for school. I wore my black skinny jeans with my black shirt, trench coat and converse. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and met up with my best friend Saya. She's my only friend and the only person who knows about my dad. She found out by accident. Someone threw paint at me so I had to change my shirt and she accidently saw my bruises. From that day one we've been best friends. Also from that day on I've carried a pistol. My school is so poor they don't give a crap about weapons so I know they won't do anything about it. We walked down the street and met up with Saya's friends, Sven, Eve and Rinslit who was walking with her boyfriend Jenos. We arrived at school ten minutes early so I sat down. My lungs felt like they where on fire. I hissed in pain as I sat down.

"Train are you okay ?" Saya asked me. I nodded. My hair covered my face. The bell rang I stood up with help from Saya. We walked to registration, (For all you americans, thats homeroom :3), to see our teacher Mr. diskenth. He hates me and Saya. He says Saya is a witch and she's poisoning my mind. I was in too much pain to care this morning. First lesson was maths. I hated it because the only thing I knew how to do was roman numerals and algebra. The lesson dragged on as usual. Then was Forensics. I loved this lesson because I knew more then everyone else for some unknown reason. We did a lot of coursework. Third lesson was the worst by far. P.E!

I never went to this lesson along with Sven because it bored us. Sven helped me on a lot of occasions so I owed him. I hung with him when Saya was there but I knew he had a crush on eve. It made me laugh when he tried to flirt with him. When we had P.E me and Sven went down an ally to shoot some cans off of the neighbors brick wall. Today was worst by far because I was ill and Sven was late. I began to shoot the cans with my revolver, Hades. I lined the gun up with the can, took a deep breathe then shot. The can flew off with drastic speed. The next three went the same. I tried to imagine it was my father. Then everything went blurry. I felt hot and I began to fall. When I landed I found it really hard to breathe. When I did it felt like my lungs where on fire.

Sven p.o.v

I was looking everywhere for train. The young boy fascinated me and I found him amazing in everyway. I heard gun shots down the alleyway we normally went in. I heard three more knowing I was getting close. then it stopped and I heard a thud. I heard tweezing too. Did it ricochet ?I ran down the alleyway to find train. His cheeks where pale red and he looked like he was in agony. His breathing was shallow. I put my hand on his forehead. He was burning up.

"Sven." whispered Train. " Train stay awake please." I shouted. "stop shouting." he struggled. "it hurts to breathe." I picked him up on my back. He was Ridiculously light. I ran to the nurses office and laid him on the bed. "Train wake up please" I begged. The nurse pushed me out the door. I sat next to the door or an hour before they let me in again to see him barely breathing and bruised

Who would do this?

**!"£$%^&*()_+!"£$%^&*()_+!"£$%^&*()_+!"£$%^&*()_+!"£$%^&*()_+!**

**Well that's all guys but don't worry they'll be more soon my black kittens. Review and I'll wish you a sweet dream, the next night.**


	2. Chapter2: willow trees and weakest knees

Chapter 2 - willow trees and weakest knees

Trains P.O.V

When I woke up Sven was sat next to me sleeping. I smiled because I knew Saya would never do something like this. It was sweet of him. My chest felt like it had fell in a pit of lava. I felt dizzy and terrible. Sven had carried me all the way here and without hurting me. I really owed him this time. Sven's eyes fluttered open and he lunged forward to grip his arms round me. "hey train." he said still holding me. I chuckled and wrapped my arms round his back. "Hey what are you doing here Sven, Saya will be worried." I said. "Saya was too busy with her new boyfriend to come and see you, she said she's busy and can't see you." he said. I flinched when he said boyfriend. Saya's last boy friend beat the crap out of me once because I hugged her. Saya left me covered in blood and bruises. I gripped Sven's back harder remembering how painful Saya leaving me was. It was more painful then the beating itself. "Train, what's wrong?" He asked. "she left me, he beat me up and she left me there by myself yet she acts like it never happened." I said. Sven sat on the bed and pulled me onto his lap. he pushed my head onto his chest and hugged me. He was warm like the sun. His heartbeat was a gentle lullaby. I snuggled closer and gently closed my eyes listening to his steady heart. I fell asleep in his arms warm and elegant. Why did he care? why did he take me here? why did he look at me like I died? why was his heart beating faster? Sven... Thank you.

Sven's P.O.V

He fell asleep in my arms breathing gently. I held him close. I would never have a chance like this again. Saya walked in the door leaving he boyfriend standing outside. "You finally got close to him I see, And voluntarily. wow that must have taken a lo..." "Shut it Saya, he was almost in tears because your boyfriend beat him senseless." I interrupted. She grimaced at this. "I told him never to tell anyone." She said. Preta stood in the doorway waiting for Saya. He grabbed her hand and she followed him out. I had never really liked Saya but this had gone too far

A couple of days later train had gotten a lot better. He still had his moments but he looked more radiant then ever. we spent a lot more time together then usual. One day we had skipped p.e as usual but instead of shooting we went to the willow trees. We laid under it for shade from the sun. Train leaned against my side. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder as we got closer and closer together. Train looked up at me with a pink blush across his cheeks. He sat up and stared at me. Our face where so close now. It all happened so quickly. we slowly closed our faces together sharing our first kiss. He draped his arms over my shoulders and mine around his waist. luckily nobody was there at the time. From that day on me and train where closer then everyone else

_let me be the one to call you baby all the time!_

* * *

__**Well that's all guys a new chapter soon and before you say anything the kiss was very fast but I** **thought it was a good kiss. please review and I will see you the next night.**


End file.
